Role Reversal
by arcticjordan
Summary: Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

Disclaimer: i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

**1.**

Bastion Academy had a very prison-esque vibe issuing from its physical appearance. From the cold and intimidating towering school fence to the miserable school grounds consisting of little more than some trees, grass and the remnants of what seemed to be some picnic tables. Indeed, for a private school it really went against the whole ostentatious stereotype Axel Rayward had pinned in his head. He would've tried to burn it down to show his disappointment, had it not been made the inflammable, depressing material so fittingly named _blue_stone.

Indoors, the school had a slightly more inviting atmosphere, what with the past year of student fees having solely been spent on having the wooden floors repaired and polished, repainting the halls and decorating the corridors with the school's academic achievements. It was so egotistic that it made Axel cringe – hence his constant vandalism of the Academy, just to reinforce that he was truly in control.

To be perfectly honest, Axel wasn't entirely sure how he had managed to get himself into such a swanky upper class school. Sure, the facilities weren't fabulous but Axel was still bewildered as to how he was attending a private school nonetheless. He supposed he could rely upon his ridiculously large and temperamental vocabulary for having gotten him the English scholarship. He always knew being good with words, or 'talking shit' as he friends would call it, would come in handy at some point. It had freed him from quite an amount of tight spots over his teenage years.

If anything really grated Axel's nerves concerning Bastion Academy, the teenager would have to grudgingly deny it being the condition of the school or its narcissistic attitude. The correct answer was the teachers. The teachers at Bastion Academy were the sort that (had you been at any normal school) you prayed you wouldn't get the lone one at beginning of each academic year. They were narrow-minded and only believed in their own opinions and answers being the _only _correct opinions and answers. Along with this, they each had monumental superiority complexes which ensured you could more often than not find yourself being yelled at for giving 'cheek' via simply asking them to repeat themselves. This is why it would appear seemingly ironic that a young _teacher_, above all else, would really influence Axel. Even the redhead himself would have previously thought that an impossible feat.

**xxx**

Everyone was referred to by their last names at the Academy, even the students. By having a student use the surname of a teacher, it was a sign of respect; however by either fellow students or teachers using the surname of another student, it was a sign of detachment and distancing. Depersonalisation, if you will. Three of the few people Axel addressed via their first names were his three close friends; Demyx, Riku and Larxene. It worked in the reverse as well, as Axel only let those who he deemed 'worthy' of knowing him address him by his first name too. If any other student or teacher within the vicinity so much as _uttered _Axel by his first name, they would receive a well aimed fist to the face. Did Axel mention he was easily provoked and prone to violence?

Riku had been friends with Axel the longest. It had been nearly two years. Axel had instantaneously befriended Riku when he came to the Academy and noted they had a similar attitude towards the school. The silver-haired teen was by far the calmest of the group, what with cool and collected exterior. Despite this, one had to often keep in mind Riku's hidden strong competitive streak and his uncanny ability to easily become jealous. Axel and Riku had come to the sacred point in their friendship when they were able to avoid preventable fights with each other by knowing what to and what to not say to each other.

Then there was Larxene, who to anybody else in the Academy would be described by the same two words: resident bitch. Axel could confidently claim she was easily the strongest-willed female in the Academy – thereby making her a great ally. The blonde was friendly enough when you were on her good side but could be undoubtedly cold, ruthless, and uncaring, appearing to love nothing more than to bring other people down. The two had become friends since Axel had decided he'd rather be on her good side to avoid unnecessary conflict. At the end of the previous year, Axel had befriended Larxene by whispering comments in class and soon after the two would draw gruesome drawings in classes they hated which more often than not involved the decapitation of their crazy math teacher, Vexen.

And who could forget Demyx? The fourth and final member of their group of friends. What with his casual, lazy attitude and dislike of work, he wriggled his way into the group most recently based off mutual interests. Although, now Axel thought about it, he was unable to really recall when or how Demyx had become part of their clan... it was as if he'd simply appeared there sometimes. The main distinguishing factor about Demyx was his lethargic disposition towards school and any form of work that required an input of effort. This was why he could be often be found dumping his homework on the notorious nerds (if he could be bothered) or others if working on group project. _  
_  
They say that in order to truly reflect upon oneself, you should look at those who you willingly surround yourself with. Axel, with this in mind, would probably consider himself an absolute idiot.

**xxx**

"Rayward, here in my hand is your permanent schooling record."

Axel smirked smugly. If anything, the fact that the thick manila folder in his principle's hand was barely able and straining to withhold its contents made Axel that much prouder of the quantity of classic shenanigans he'd gotten up to in his few years at this posh private school.

"You really are skating on thin ice, I must say." Principle Ansem muttered, flicking through the pages within the folder and stopping at a select point, "You have committed no less than twenty five acts of vandalism against the school..."  
_  
Impressive... but could be slightly higher.  
_  
"... We will not tolerate such behaviour and condone –" Ansem squinted and read aloud from Axel's file, "-_ the destruction of the male lavatory facilities _or _defacement of school property _- in particular Ms. Namine White's classroom door_."  
_  
Axel feigned what he knew was a convincing politely confused and puzzled expression. He wasn't going to admit to committing such damage; however that didn't necessarily mean he hadn't blown a hole in the wall of the boy's toilets nor had spontaneously sprayed some graffiti on the Ms. White's classroom door.  
_  
She's an art teacher anyway, _Axel inwardly snorted but passed it off as a violent cough in front of Ansem, _she should be able to understand that I was simply visually 'expressing' myself.  
_  
"So, Rayward, I really hope that you'll truly think about the ramifications of your actions the next time you feel the need to ... do anything reckless. You are here on an English scholarship after all, and I can easily take away that privilege."

_You wouldn't have the gonads._

The office door situated behind Axel then gave an ominous creak as it opened and Ansem's timid looking receptionist peered in, "I hope I'm not interrupting," she meekly said, "But Mr. Ansem, sir, the newly appointed History teacher's arrived. He said you were to give him a brief tour of the school."

"Ah, yes," Ansem cleared his throat in an immensely professional manner and straightened his already straightened tie; everything was based on appearances at the Academy, which probably explained why Axel was so often obtaining detentions because of his messy attire, "He's early. That's a good sign... all things considered..."

Axel rolled his eyes at Ansem's final comment as he departed. Rumours had spread amongst the hordes of Academy students that since their previous history teacher, Mr. Leonhart, had been fired, finding a suitable replacement had been quite difficult. Apparently the Academy, all haughtiness aside, had resorted to giving the job to some fresh out of college young teacher. Such a well-deliberated decision had led to the discontent of many more experienced teachers presuming that the school had hired some untried and ill-equipped child for the job.

Axel rarely put in any effort, but considering he was talking to the Principle of the school, he had decided to at least wait until Ansem came back into his office to give him permission to leave. However, if he wasn't going to demonstrate the common courtesy and return any time soon, then it wasn't like Axel had any obligations to remain bound to his chair.

Smoothly rising from his cheap chair, Axel tore a hand through his hair and spun around, swiftly straight out of the door behind him, only to find Ansem right outside his office, talking to, whom Axel could only assume, was the new History teacher. The loud clicking of Ansem's office door snapping shut gained the principle's attention, and drew his eyes to the student.

Strangely enough, a flicker of a smile etched its way upon Ansem's face, as he said to the History teacher, "Ah, speaking of which, this is one of those delinquents I was telling you about."

"I assumed so." Came the short, curt reply.

It wasn't so much the words as it was the indifferent tone that pissed Axel off, causing him to turn his attention to the teacher standing to Ansem. The first thing Axel noted was that he had to crane his neck to a downward angle as the guy was so short, with the tips of his blonde hair barely reaching up to Axel's shoulders. How old was this guy? He looked younger than Axel, which made the thought of their reversed roles of superiority seem utterly ludicrous. The blonde's expression was completely blank – as if nothing he had experienced was worth his display of emotions. It wasn't until the guy allowed his gaze to momentarily flicker to meet Axel's that he saw a spark of something behind the pair of blue eyes... A sort of flash of slight curiosity. Within seconds it had vanished though, leaving Axel wondering if it had been there at all.

Overall though, Axel was quite unimpressed. This guy may have been much closer to the students' ages than any other of the Academy's teachers, but somehow seemed just as brutal as the rest of them, if not _more _so. The conforming clothing of suit and tie did nothing to aid in the improvement of Axel's first impression of him.

_He's just another one of them... how boring._

**xxx**

A/N:  
hey guys – decided to repost this as a multi-chap fic.  
It was intended as a oneshot but, well ... you know us fanfic writers ... our words get away from us.  
Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: **i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

**2.**

It wasn't until the next day in which Axel had to put up with the new history teacher again. Axel's first impression of him had pretty much been spot on – the new guy sure was a megalomaniacal ass like every other teacher in the school. This had been quite sufficiently proven when he'd briefly, albeit amply introduced himself to his Year 11 history class.

He had introduced himself coldly, as if to immediately shatter the fact that, although he may look young and submissive, he was anything but. "I'm Roxas Jenkins; your new teacher. Any questions?"

Poor, foolish Selphie had raised her hand instantaneously, to which Jenkins shot her a scathing glare, "I sincerely hope you are joking, because there could be no way in which you could have a question concerning such simple information, unless you're mentally challenged."

Giving a loud sniff Selphie had brokenly lowered her victimised hand, defeated by Jenkins's unexpected backlash.

That had been the most interesting thing that had yet transpired in the current first History class of the year, and sadly that had taken place at least 30 minutes ago. To ease his growing boredom, Axel stared absently out into the empty school grounds from his viewpoint next to the window on the second floor of the school.

He could've continued to enjoy his staring contest with a particularly troublesome appearing tuft of weed in the middle of the yard, had it not been for Riku's voice breaking into his state of semi-consciousness.

"Ah, we're in History class," Riku picked up his pen and waved it in front of Axel's face, "that generally means, you know, you _write _down what's on the blackboard."

"You not the obedient type of student." Axel speculated, raising an inquisitive brow and yanking his eyes away from the school yard with massive effort to stare at his friend.

"Yeah, well," Riku nodded in the direction of the front of the room, where Roxas Jenkins was currently writing notes on the blackboard, his back turned to the class, "He may seem harmless, but Jenkins is a total prick when it comes to not doing your work. So I recommend you start copying notes."

"Hang on," Axel muttered into his palm, looking puzzled, "how would you know? This is our first history class with him as a teacher."

"Oh, I also had him as a substitute for Geography. Suffice to say, I won't be getting my phone back anytime soon and I reckon I'm half deaf in my left ear now because of how much Jenkins yelled at me."

Axel snorted, turning back to his notebook that remained naked of any history notes, "Well, thanks for the tip, Riku, but I reckon I'll be fine."

It was Riku's turn to look confused, "How do you figure?"

"I am a charmer _extraordinaire_ which means I have the uncanny ability to wriggle out of anything including lazing in class. " At this point, Axel adopted a different, more innocent tone, "_Oh, I'm sorry sir, I've just been a bit preoccupied lately, what with my mom and dad fighting at home and what not. Besides, I'm sure you're a nice enough teacher to let me emotionally rest._"

Smirking smugly to himself at his brilliant performance, Axel turned towards Riku to see his reaction.

The boy nodded, "Impressive, seeing as you're parents are separated and don't even talk let alone _fight _anymore..."

"Unfortunately the skill is unteachable, my friend."

"Bullshit! You just want to keep the talent for yourself."

"That may be so but –"

A sudden darkness fell over the talking pair, causing them to both look skywards from their seats. Jenkins was looming over them, and Axel found the very thought quite amusing. How tall was their history teacher? 5 or so feet? Puny! How could anyone that diminutive _tower _over them let alone cast such an intimidating shadow? And then Axel noted the look on Jenkins face; he was absolutely livid.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt the gossiping session." Jenkins remarked, causing some other students to laugh derisively, "So long as your keeping up to date on your work I'll let it slide, just the _once_."

Riku grinned sheepishly and held out his notes, which would undoubtedly prove he was keeping up with the class. Jenkins then proceeded to turn to look at Axel expectantly, waiting for his notes. No problem. Axel would just twist his way out of this like he did every other class. The teachers all simply loved him and his use of long and complex words, why would this new guy be any different?

Axel grinned and rested his elbows on the desk in front of him.  
_  
Time to shine._

**xxx**

Groaning, Axel turned his head towards the window, looking out in the bleakly deserted and neglected looking school yard. Everyone had left half an hour ago.

How Axel had landed a detention was beyond him. His excuse was perfection as per usual, liquid gold words. Riku had even nodded encouragingly at him and given him the positive thumbs up behind Jenkins's back to indicate that his soppy _I-couldn't-copy-the-notes-because-of-non-existent-emotional-family-problems-at-home _story had been flawless.

However that didn't stop Mr. Dickhead Jenkins from giving him detention after school. It was so _cruel._ Axel was so used to teacher's eating up his excuses mindlessly it seemed odd that someone had finally seen it as the load of nonsense that it truly was.

"Don't act as if you don't deserve to be here, Rayward." Axel's scowl intensified as Jenkin's voice drifted across to his side of the room. To further add to his torture, Axel had sadly discovered that nobody else had received a detention with Jenkins tonight – meaning he didn't have Demyx or any other nameless idiot to muck around with and pull faces at to pass the time.

"Well, enlighten me, Jenkins, because I have _no _idea." That may have been a lie, considering Axel was well aware that he'd had an illegitimate excuse for not doing work in class, but that didn't mean Axel had to cop the shit that this absolute prick of a teacher was throwing his way.

"The innocent act's a bit predictable."

"_Excuse _me?"

"I know your type." Jenkins said, his eyes remaining focussed on the papers he was grading, "Exceedingly sure of himself, smart but underachiever as easily distracted, vandalises the school in order to maintain their _rebellious _status and believes their _genius _cannot be measured by school grades alone. Does that sound about right?"

_Well... damn_. Axel gulped. He hadn't known the guy for all of a day yet Jenkins had pegged him right down to the very core. Not that he was going to admit that. He liked others to see him as transparent and difficult to read. That was how Axel liked to be perceived.

"You've got me all wrong." Axel bitingly denied.

"Sir."

"You've got me all wrong, _sir._" Axel sardonically corrected himself, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. For some reason the thought of making Jenkins lose his cool seemed quite appealing at the moment. He was too composed for his own good and it seemed only natural that Axel should feel the need to break down the front Jenkins had built up, right?

After all, nobody that young couldn't have some sort of more interesting personality waiting to be discovered hidden beneath his dictator-teacher exterior.

**xxx**

Axel, not to sound arrogant, was well aware that he had a very good taste in girls ... and guys for that matter. Hell, he pretty much wouldn't sleep with anyone less than supermodel status. This is why he seemed slightly confused by his sudden infatuation with his history teacher. Sure, Roxas Jenkins was ok looking. You know, he was attractive. But that was it. He was _only _reasonable looking and _merely _attractive. He wasn't crazy sexy or to die for so Axel was at a loss as to why the teacher drew him in the way he did. If anything, Axel personally thought Roxas still looked like he was in the midst of his adolescence, and would've more welcomely belonged as a student in the Academy based on appearance, rather than the figure teaching classes.

As previously mentioned, Axel didn't refer to many people by their first names unless he held some something akin to respect for them. This is why, after that fateful first detention, when Roxas had mistakenly shown his true self for a split second, Axel had begun to start to mentally refer to him by his first name and no longer anything formal like sir or Jenkins. Roxas had an unexplainable spark in him, which Axel felt was present in nobody else in the whole Academy except for himself. This drew Axel to Roxas like a moth to the flame, despite the serious ramifications such a pursuit could cause. The aspect of a challenge was nothing new to Axel, and the fact that Roxas was in the forbidden category (being a teacher and all) meant he was as tempting a prize as they came. Axel just needed to break down some walls first.

**xxx**

It didn't take long for Larxene, Riku and Demyx to detect that something was going on with Axel. It also didn't take long for the three friends to pick up on the fact that it had something to do with Jenkins.

"I mean, he pays attention in history class, for one." Riku declared to his intrigued audience of Larxene and Demyx, "We all know that Axel is unable to concentrate on something over a long period of time unless something weird's going on in that messed up head of his."

Larxene gave a feverish nod, "And last week Axel and I were complaining about everything and while he was bitching about history he called Jenkins Roxas! I asked him about it but he denied, but I know he let it slip – I wasn't imagining it." Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Since when does Axel call people he supposedly _despises _by their first names? It's crazy."

"Plus!" Demyx chimed, "Get _this_! The other day I could've sworn I saw Axel drinking light beer. _Light _beer! What the hell!" To this statement Demyx received only blank stares at the irrelevancy of what he'd said.

And despite Demyx's unrelated and distracting news, all three were good enough friends with Axel to eventually be able to put two and two together to find -

"You want to get in his _pants_?" Larxene laughed as the three interrogated Axel one evening.

"No. I want to get into his shoes." Axel deadpanned.

"But – he's – you –" Demyx spluttered, flapping his arms around as he often did when resorting to shows his confusion through movement, "He's your teacher! I know you like to push the boundaries – "

"Like with that married mid-life crisis chick." Riku cut in, not noticing he wasn't assisting Demyx, "What did we name her again?"

"Mrs. Cougar." Axel answered, giving a proud grin as he and Riku high-fived and Larxene gave an annoyed groan at their idiocy.

" – but that doesn't mean you can try to get anyone into bed for the sake of it!" Demyx finished, his words increasing in volume in an attempt to regain his friends attention and tone becoming slightly hysteric.

"I don't see any harm in it." Axel calmly replied, idly picking at the paint that resided beneath his nails, courtesy of his latest addition of graffiti to the Academy's exterior.

Crossing his arms and jutting a hip out to the side, Demyx took a deep breath and then frantically yelled, "He could lose his job!"

Pressing a hand over his heart, Axel gave an embellished and pitiful sob, "I'm insulted, Demyx. You know I'm careful about these things. Besides, if Roxas is any good I'd probably want to tumble with him again, and it'd be pretty difficult to get in touch with him if others got wind of this and he got fired, wouldn't it?"

When Demyx collapsed into the chair nearby in response and started rubbing harshly at his temples, Axel gave a relaxed grin. No longer having to keep this from his friends made the objective come that much closer to Axel's grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

Disclaimer: i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

3.

Axel knew something weird was going on when he realised he was walking to class in a deserted hallway. Where were all the other kids? Not that Axel really liked the hustle and bustle company, but it was kind of eerie being all utterly alone in such a large school. Slowly his dragging steps halted outside his History classroom. Pressing his ear to the door, Axel frowned when more silence greeted him; either there were no students in the classroom, Roxas had everyone sitting a pop quiz, or ... maybe Axel was early.

Snorting at the third suggestion, Axel shook his head, smirking. _Unlikely._

Gingerly giving a knock on the wooden door, Axel continued to stand in the hall, uncertain as to _what the hell _was going on. Did he have a day off school today? No... Maybe it was a weekend? But then why would the school doors be open? Ansem was particularly stressful when it came to campus security when the students weren't present.

"Come in." A voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"...Uh..." Maybe it was stupidity, or slight curiosity that impelled Axel to grasp the door handle and take a few cautious steps into the darkened history classroom. _What happened to the lights...? _The only time Axel could recall the room having the lights switched off and blinds drawn was a fear years prior when a Sex Education video had been played for each individual class. Axel could distantly recall that Demyx had giggled the whole way through, bursting out in laughing fits whenever the word 'penis' was mentioned.

"...Hello...?" Axel spoke quietly, as if afraid to disturb the silence of the classroom.

"You're late." The voice spoke again, and from closer range Axel was able to identify its owner: Roxas.

"Is that really surprising?" Axel cockily remarked. Even amidst slightly disturbing circumstances, Axel was still his smart-assed self.

Roxas ignored Axel's comment, and Axel could hear the teacher come closer to him. What was going on?

"You know I hate it when you're late." Roxas's voice was so clear now it was clear he was now right beside Axel, which caused Axel to give a small jump in fright. Chuckling, Roxas walked close behind Axel, allowing his index finger to trail a chilling pathway horizontally across Axel's shoulder blades.

"Where is everyone?"

"There is no one else - just you and me. This is how you want it, right?" Roxas asked, a sudden harshness evolving in his voice.

Axel simply stood there, dumbfounded. This was beyond strange. It was a school day, he was sure... and yet, he was simultaneously certain that he hadn't seen a single other student since he'd stepped foot in the building and made his way to class.

"... Is it a curriculum day?" Axel asked uncertainly, "Because if it is, I'm gonna go... I don't want to waste my free time being at school, y'know?"

Turning to leave and taking a step towards the door, Axel felt a small rough hand snake around his wrist and tug him back into the centre of the room. Now _that _certainly didn't make sense. Axel had seen Roxas standing on the opposite side of the classroom, at least five metres away, a second ago... How on earth did the blonde manage to get over to Axel that fast...?

Before having the opportunity to verbalise this thought, or regain his balance, Axel was forcefully tugged down by Roxas and felt a smooth plump pair of lips dominatingly crash onto his own. Most of Axel's thoughts dispersed at this point... until shortly after, Roxas, without warning, shoved his right hand straight down Axel's pants and abruptly grabbed at his crotch.

"_Woah_ there, cowboy!" Axel pulled away, raising his hands in defence, before swatting Roxas's lingering hand away from his groin, "Ah, going a bit fast, don't you reckon?"

Undeterred, Roxas took an intimidating step towards Axel; akin to a predator cornering its prey. Reflexively matching each step of Roxas's with a retreating step backwards, Axel didn't realise until too late that Roxas had forced him to back into the blackboard ... with the door situated on the opposite side of the room, Axel being the farthest away. He was trapped.

"Shit." Axel muttered, as Roxas leaned towards him, having invaded his personal space a short while ago.

"The denial act is pointless..." Roxas commented, picking idly at Axel's fly, "Besides... you've got maybe twenty or so seconds of this left so, you should probably make the most of it."

"Twenty seconds?" Axel spat, slightly insulted, "I can last longer than that, if that's what you're implying."

Roxas simply grinned knowingly, wickedly, as he pushed Axel harder against the blackboard and descended to his knees in the most graceful manner possible. "The fun you've had before will be nothing compared to this..."

"Uh..." Axel stupidly uttered, bewildered into comprehendible speechlessness.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this... I have talents even Rasputin would be envious of."

A hand slammed down next to Axel's ear on the hardwood desk, making him jump back into a sitting position, blinking blearily around. Snickers filled the classroom at his misfortune at having been caught napping. His brain slowly switching on from its sleep-induced haziness, Axel vaguely began to remember what the topic of his dream had been... Him... Roxas... Against the blackboard...?

_I haven't had a sex dream since I was like 12! What the hell? _Axel couldn't deny that his dream had been quite satisfactory; though nothing close to how good fucking the real Roxas would be... Predictably, Axel's unfulfilled libido had forced Axel to dream about acts involving Roxas seeing as he couldn't get the actual thing.

"Is anything about the Russian revolution boring you into sleep, Rayward?"

"Well, it's history, sir, so to be perfectly honest, a lot is really." Axel gave a long yawn.

"Detention, Rayward."  
_  
Score.  
_  
"You know, sir," Axel said casually, grinning naughtily and knowing full well that the whole class was watching him, "if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get us some _alone_ time."

Soft giggles sounded from some bimbo-y looking girls seated at the front of the classroom. Axel flashed them a dazzling smile, before allowing his gaze to flick back to Roxas, silently challenging him.

"Don't push it, Rayward." Roxas said, his voice dangerously cold.  
_  
Ooh, but what if I want to?  
_  
Unfortunately Demyx somehow managed to land his clumsy ass a detention that night with Roxas as well. So, unbearably, for the sake of appearing _appropriate_ Axel forced himself to sit in silence for the passing hour and didn't so much as utter a sound towards his teacher.

That didn't mean he didn't look at him though. In fact, no, staring or absolutely outright ogling the history teacher would have been a more fitting term. Axel had never truly been one who had gained the skill of subtly, and hence had his eyes completely _glued_ to his history teacher in a most blatant fashion. He still couldn't truly comprehend why he felt so _goddamn _horny for his teacher. On a scale of one to ten, one being an absolutely heinous and ten being Axel-licious, Roxas would sit on about a seven... or maybe even an eight if Axel had been drinking, and possibly a nine if Axel was in a particularly rare generous mood.

Maybe it was Roxas's character. Axel hmmed softly to himself in contemplation. It seemed understandable. Roxas did clash with Axel a lot by unknowingly pushing his buttons and lord knows Axel totally went for the whole _love-hate _thing. Perhaps the fact that Roxas was in the _forbidden _teacher category further appealed to him as a challenge. Still ...

Axel shook himself out of his train of thought. He then sighed and smushed his face into his palm. He really needed to stop thinking so much – it wasn't his style. Acting rather than thinking was what Axel lived by, although seeing as he was in a situation where he couldn't act; Axel supposed that he would have to resort to thinking.

**xxx**

Axel and Demyx dawdled around the school car park for approximately ten or so minutes until Riku's beaten up blue station-wagon pulled up.

"How was your detention?" Riku asked, as Axel and Demyx clambered into the back of his car. Larxene sat in the passenger seat, as the four friends planned on staying at Riku's house for the night, as it was the weekly tradition to alternate between each of their houses.

"Crap." Demyx insipidly supplied.

"Hey, at least you guys could bludge together." Larxene shrugged, "It's ten times worse when you've got detention by yourself."

_I wish I'd had a detention with just me and Roxas. _Axel inwardly groaned at how lame that had sounded, even in his head.

"I might as well have had a detention by myself, considering Axel was completely ignoring me the whole time and drooling over Jenkins for the entire _hour_." Demyx snapped, "He's not _that _interesting looking."

Axel mistakenly released a smitten sigh, to which Larxene gasped at.

"Oh _no_, Axel, you haven't!" she exclaimed rather dramatically.

Riku took one glance at his redheaded friend's besotted face in the rear-view mirror, and commented flatly, "He has."

"What?" Axel snapped.

Larxene shook her head and looked at Axel sadly, twisting herself around in order to rest a hand on his shoulder in a comforting fashion, "You've officially gone from _wanting_ to _liking_."

"I'm sorry?"

Riku sighed as he stopped at a set of traffic lights, "How do we explain this in layman terms?"

Both Riku and Larxene looked towards Demyx who had been quietly mumbling angrily to himself this entire time. Upon noticing he was receiving his friends' expectant gazes, the boy gave an offended scoff.

"What? Because I'm the dumbest out of us I should be able to translate into simple terms?"

Neither phased in the slightest by Demyx being insulted, Riku gave an affirming nod as Larxene simultaneously snorted, "Ch-yah."

"Fine," Demyx grumbled, looking towards Axel, "Translation: you actually have some sort of _feelings _for Jenkins now whereas originally you just wanted to screw him. Like every other person on the planet."

"With no strings attached." Larxene unnecessarily added.

Riku hushed his friends, indicating Axel had yet to respond, "How are you holding up, buddy?" he comfortingly asked. It wasn't everyday that Axel fell for someone due to his severe case of 'commitaphobia'.

"_Bugger._" Was the single word Axel released in an exhalation.

"The first step is to admit it." Demyx said, beaming at Axel, "Now all you have to do is –"

"Acknowledge the fact that if I can't get into Roxas's pants it even less likely I can get him to _like _me?" Axel finished hopelessly.

Demyx and Larxene blinked silently at each other, whilst Riku pulled a grim face as he continued to drive. None of them could dispute it; Jenkins really felt little more for Axel than contempt, that much was obvious.

"So anyway," Axel said cheerfully, turning to grin at his friends, "I'm driving tomorrow. Who needs a lift home?"

His friends were so accustomed to his sudden changes in mood and topic that the conversation continued smoothly.

"I do." Larxene said, pulling a face, "I've got to go and talk to Ms. White after school about 'reaching my full potential'. Goddamn, I picked art for a bludge. If I'd wanted to do some work, I'd do history with Jenkins."

Axel sighed, smushing his face up against the cold car window. And there it was, Roxas had somehow popped up in the conversation again little less than 2 seconds after he'd deliberately tried to steer the conversation from the blonde haired nuisance plaguing his mind with sex dreams. How was he expected to get over this weird infatuation he had for Roxas if he couldn't keep him off his mind for a minute?

**xxx**

The proceeding afternoon, Axel whilst unlocking his beaten car door, noticed the young, attractive male teacher doing the same to the flashier neighbouring car.

"Hey Roxas!" he grinned.

"We're technically still in the school grounds, Rayward, so I suggest you call me Mr. Jenkins or sir."

"You're only a few years older than me," Axel challenged, "When did you suddenly get the authority to have power over me?"

"When I got employed here." Roxas replied flatly.

"You know, Roxas," Axel rested an arm on top of his car, "you probably have a lot more potential than getting stuck with the profession of a teacher. I mean, it's below you."

"Call me Mr. Jenkins." Roxas feebly repeated himself as he unlocked his car door and threw his briefcase onto the passenger seat, smiling slightly, in spite of himself.

"How about if I don't address you at all?" Axel persisted, "That way I'm not _not _addressing you as _sir,_ and yet am also not allowing myself to feel inferior in an unjust and corrupt schooling hierarchy system similar to that of the Russian workers during the Tsarist regime prior to 1905."

"I see you've been catching up on your history, Rayward, nice work."

"I do what I can." Axel beamed, "Besides, I only put in effort to the subjects where I like the teacher."

"I hope you're joking."

"Believe what you like, sir."

Larxene, meanwhile, tapped her left foot on the ground impatiently while she observed the one-sided flirtatious banter bouncing back and forth, similar to that of a tennis match. It was so blatantly obvious that her friend, Axel, had an absolutely massive obsessive-like crush on Roxas Jenkins. What Larxene didn't understand, was why Jenkins hadn't noticed yet. In fact, she was mildly surprised no one other than only her, Riku and Demyx had figured it out.

"Hey Axel?" Larxene's voice fell upon deaf ears, "I'm just gonna... wait for you over there..." She paused, "Or not. Whatever. I'll just walk home."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from the car park, towards the school gate. _So much for a lift home._

"Might just go and hitchhike to spite you..." She muttered darkly to himself, "Get picked up by some weird old paedophile man..."

"You rang?"

Larxene spun around to be faced by Demyx, who was grinning at her brightly. She then turned his back on him, and picked up her pace, as Demyx continued to walk just beside her, looking blissfully calm which only irritated her further.

"When I say weird old paedophile I don't mean some..." She crinkled his nose in disgust, "Overly-energetic horny teenager."

Demyx merely beamed at her, "Close enough. And now that I'm here, we might as well walk home together."

"Have you _ever _seen anything so sick in all your life?" Larxene suddenly spat out, unable to contain herself.

Demyx cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes blank, "Huh?"

Larxene gave an aggravated sigh and jerked a thumb behind her, indicating the direction in which they had left Axel and Jenkins.

"Oh, right, _that._" Demyx gave a laugh, "I think it's kind of nice that Axel's trying for once."

"_Trying_?" Larxene repeated, "What are you? Deranged? Axel's not _trying_ he's _acting_. The frustration of not getting his newest obsession to become another nameless weekly lay has left him desperate to get into his history teacher's pants. His gone far enough to act nice to him."

"What's wrong with him being nice to him? He's still the same to us... does it matter?"

Larxene rolled her eyes, she was seriously dealing with idiots, "Of _course_ it matters. This is going against everything Axel stands for – he normally is the epitome of delinquency but now he's being all buddy-buddy with a teacher? Urgh."

"Ok, one," Demyx said calmly, "you need to get over it. It's Axel's business so... whatever. And two, if anyone needs to get some action it's you, Larxene, and I'm not going to help hook you up with anyone with your prissy-priss attitude."

Larxene opened her mouth to argue back then let out an aggravated sigh, "Fine."

"So, onto a more fun topic!" Demyx said, waving his arms around madly, "My cousin's friend's ex-girlfriend ..." he paused, face scrunched up in thought, before correcting himself, "No! Wait! My cousin's ex-girlfriend's friend is DJing at some bar in a couple of weeks and said he could score us a couple of tickets."

"I'm listening."

"It's 21 and over so it should be good fun. Drinks, dancing, older guys." He winked conspiratorially at Larxene at this point, before sighing and cockily remarking, "I swear Larx, you owe me big time. If it weren't for me you'd never get a banged and'd still be a virgin."

Larxene bit back her instinctual responsive insult, knowing Demyx wouldn't get her a ticket if she yelled at him. Right now her neglected party animal needed some tending to, and who knows? Maybe it would get Axel back to the way he was before the whole stupid Jenkins crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

Disclaimer: i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

4.

Axel's third detention with Roxas was fated to occur the following week during lunchtime. However, for once Axel could honestly say it wasn't his fault that he was punished. Not entirely, anyway. The infamous group of four had hidden in one of the school's overgrown gardens, shielding themselves from view while they chain-smoked. Having finished all their cigarettes a while ago, the foursome simply shifted their location to the edge of the garden bed, none of them being energetic enough to completely move out into the blistering sunlight again.

"Well if it isn't the apple of Axel's eye." Larxene sleepily commented, causing her friends to all look towards the concrete expanse of yard in which a bored Roxas Jenkins was currently wandering, clearly on yard duty.

Demyx gave a derisive laugh, "Look at his face! He looks so _thrilled _to be patrolling the grounds."

Riku leant back against a tree trunk and speculated, "Ansem and the other teachers probably gave him the shitty yard duty role because he's the new teacher and none of them want to do it."

"That doesn't seem fair." Axel let out, before he could realise what he'd said.

"Naw, Axel _likes _Jenkins... Axel _loooooves _Jenkins." Demyx sang.

"Hey, Ax, here's your chance," Riku said, "when Jenkins gets near enough I dare you to say blowjob to him."

Axel looked around, bewildered, at the identical wicked grins that had appeared on each of his friends faces. It wasn't like they'd never dared him to do such an act before, yet it seemed to only be occurring to him now how utterly juvenile it seemed. Not to mention how immature it would make him appear to Roxas, and considering their age gap, that was not something he wished to highlight.

"How old are you guys again?" Axel asked.

"Just do it." Demyx commanded.

"_Now_." Larxene hissed.

Sighing in resignation, Axel relented; knowing if he didn't his friends would give him crap about it for the rest of the day.

"Hey sir!" Axel called across the yard, causing Roxas to halt and slowly turn towards them, "Do you know how whistle?"

"Rayward, why would you even ask –"

Axel cut across his voice, regardless of the answer, "You simply put your lips together and _blow... job _done!"

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Demyx gave a quiet laugh and whispered, "You're in for it now."

**xxx**

"You know," Axel slurred lazily, having draped himself over his desk whilst somehow still managing to be seated. It was his third detention with Roxas after all, and hell if he didn't at least _try _to enjoy himself, "I'm becoming so familiar with this room that I think I've memorised that poster over there... about Trotsky."

"God forbid you've _learnt_ something from your detentions." Roxas deadpanned, his fingers clicking away madly at his laptop.

"I know," Axel sighed, "it's a real tragedy isn't it? And here I thought I'd manage to drift through all of high school without learning a single new piece of information."

Roxas didn't reply.

In the hope to ease his boredom, as well as a slight spark of curiosity, Axel again attempted to strike up a proper conversation, "So, Roxas –"

"Sir or Mr. Jenkins."

"Whatever." Axel dismissed, "seeing as we hang out so much every day, we might as well get to know each other. Oh _wait,_" Axel paused for effect, "you apparently already have my type_ all figured out _so that just leaves you, Mr. Mysterious."

"Inappropriate topic of conversation, Rayward. I'm your teacher."

"So? I'm bored. Entertain me."

"How about you _attempt_ to use this time productively?"

"Why would I bother when I could hear about the enthralling life of my history teacher instead..." Roxas's gaze flicked upwards, fixing Axel with a glare, "... _sir._" Axel half-heartedly added.

Roxas gave a tired sigh and closed the lid of his laptop. _Victory. _"If I answer a couple of your tedious question will you then allow me to get back to work without any interruptions?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well, there's not much to know."

"Oh, ppsshh, _sure_ there isn't... sir." Axel added as an afterthought, "So, how old are you?"

"This is relevant how?" When Axel's response was to merely scrutinise him, Roxas shook his head yieldingly, "I'm twenty-one."

_Hmm, only four years my senior, that's not so bad._

"Fresh out of college and straight into teaching?" Axel pried.

"Yes."

"Oh come on, sir. Seeing as I'm only asking a _couple_ of questions, you've gotta give me something more than a mere _yes_. Elaborate."

"I graduated last year and found a job here." Roxas shrugged, "Few other schools were looking for history teachers."

"Bummer." Axel concurred, deciding to tread lightly on his next question and offhandedly comment, "Single, dating or married?" Even as he asked, Axel knew Roxas wasn't married, as he wasn't wearing a wedding ring. Or at least, he hoped that was the case, and that Roxas wasn't engaged or anything, as that would lead to a whole other set of redundant obstacles and problems.

"I refuse to answer that, Rayward."

"Aw, but it's all in good fun, sir."

"I am your teacher therefore I am the one who deems what is inappropriate in my classroom."

"You avoidance of the question indicates an embarrassed 'single'." Axel gave a catty grin, "Don't be coy, sir, if it makes you feel any better, I'm single too... though not for lack of willing individuals wishing for a good ol' fuc-"

"_RAYWARD!_"

Axel shut up, though his smug grin remained. At least he'd achieved something this detention; he'd finally managed to get under Roxas's skin. And now that he was there, he had every intention of staying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: **i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

**5.**

As was typical behaviour for many adolescence in dire need to blow off steam resulting from a stressed-induced week of school, Axel and his awesome-foursome possy could be found clambering out of Riku's car making their way towards a local bar on the following Saturday night. Relevantly, the topic of conversation revolved around comparing their fake IDs and how monumentally each of them wished to get smashed.

"I had to get a new one." Axel announced, holding up his shiny new fake ID up in all its glory to show his friends, "Ansem snagged and confiscated my old one."

Demyx leant forward to read his new fake identity, and then let out a howl of laughter, "Antonio Mancini? Good god."

"What? All the good names were taken!" Axel snapped, "I could pass as an Italian... right?" he asked uncertainly. "_Right?_"

Larxene cackled as Riku snorted and gave a small smile of amusement, though wisely neither chose to answer his question.

"Well, I clearly rule, seeing as I'm called Javier Jizz." Demyx bragged, waving his arms about in excitement.

"That sounds like a porno name." Riku said dryly, dodging an over-exuberant arm of Demyx's that unintentionally flew his way.

"That totally adds to its awesomeness." Demyx responded cheerfully, unaffected and oblivious to Riku's deliberate attempt to pester him.

"Come on, then." Larxene bellowed, as if already drunk, "Let's get this party rolling!"

Upon arrival, Riku and Larxene made it passed the bouncer no troubles what with their much more expensive and realistic looking IDs. Axel and Demyx however, remained behind. Axel because he had to reinforce to the bouncer for the next five minutes that yes he was _incredibly _Italian (and that _yes_ some Italians could have hair as red as his), yet had just lost the accent since moving and residing locally. Demyx, however, being the idiot he was, only remained by the entrance by choice as he conspicuously interrogated the bewildered looking bouncer on whether or not the name 'Javier Jizz' was undeniably awesome and began listing subsequent reasons why.

Finally, by the time Demyx and Axel did get reluctantly permitted entrance by the very suspicious albeit slightly scandalised looking bouncer, Riku and Larxene had vanished within the crowded confines of the bar, leaving the disgruntled pair having to search for them. A few minutes later, Larxene gave a yell of greeting as they passed close by the bar, causing Axel to grab Demyx by the sleeve and direct him over to their other friends, so he didn't get lost in the crowd on the central dance floor.

"I gotta say," Larxene gave a rare approving smirk, "Demyx, you've got some damn good connections. This place is sick."

"Yeah. I should really thank Xiggy for landing us the free tickets. It must've been pretty hard to do that." Demyx started bopping his head in time with the music blasting over the speakers.

Expecting Riku to chip in with a dirty joke at that, Axel looked around, wondering where the fourth one was until he heard a loud hearty and incredibly fake laugh sound behind Larxene at the bar. At the annoyed expression he saw her face transform into, Axel couldn't help but want to hear more. Sidling close up to Larxene, Axel leant back to watch past his friend's back to spot Riku talking to some random guy.

"Sora? Weird name. I like it." Giving an approving nod, Riku dealt the guy one of his flirty smiles – the one that, if used correctly, could make girls go weak at the knees.

"I'm sure you do, seeing as you wound up with the name 'Riku'. Never heard that one before." The guy answered back, earning him a stifled laugh from Axel. Clearly Riku has his work cut out for him with this one.

"So, what are you doing all by your lonesome at a bar like this?" Riku sweetly asked, leaning forward towards the 'Sora' guy ever so slightly. Axel cringed whilst simultaneously giving a low laugh – that line had _Riku's pick-ups 101 _written all over it. Would the guy take the bait though?

"Oh, I'm just waiting. I was meant to meet someone," checking his watch, Sora straightened up, giving an annoyed sigh, "twenty minutes ago, actually."

"Well that sucks. You could've hung out with me. Still can, if this guy stands you up."

Sora gave Riku a long stare before bursting into laughter, "_Stand_ me up? I'm meeting my little cousin for God's sake – I'm not on a date." Giving a few more guffaws, Sora calmed down, "Besides, I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind you hanging out with us."

Riku's eyes bulged slightly being followed by a small choking noise.

"Are you alright?" Sora inquired, looking intently into Riku's face. Looking torn, Riku reluctantly forced himself to pull away from his close proximity.

"Peachy – just, uh, excuse me for a sec." Spinning around, Riku then promptly walked straight into Larxene.

"_Watch it_, idiot." Larxene snarled, before scoffing at the look on Riku's face, "Relax, the pretty brunette didn't see you crash into me – you're still Mr. Smooth in his eyes, the unlucky bastard."

Calming down the slightest at that news, Riku then addressed the group, "So, I was just innocently talking to Sora – that's the guy over there in case you were –" Allowing his ramblings to die out at the furious look Larxene was aiming his way, Riku regrouped, "- not important. Anyway, his Jenkins's older cousin and, uh, yeah, said Jenkins was meeting him here."

"Jeez, man," Axel gave a low whistle, way too calm for his own good, "If that Sora guy is older than Roxas, I doubt you'll be getting far with him."

Demyx whacked Axel across the back of the head, "Were you not _listening?_ Jenkins is coming _here_. To a 21 and over _bar. _We are his _students_ who are _minors_. Goddamnit – clear enough for you yet?"

"Shit." Axel gave a sheepish grin. "We better go guys. Sorry to cut our night short but I'm sure there are other nice places to –"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Hold up." Riku said bossily, "You think, just because Jenkins is coming here, we should all up and leave? Nuh-uh. I got Sora back there under my thumb... almost. I'm not blowing that. You can leave if you want."

"You're in his _class_, dipshit." Axel bared his teeth.

"Yes, to which I deliberately do not participate in – meaning he wouldn't recognise me if I stood right in front of him. _You two_," he gave pointed looks to Demyx and Axel, "on the other hand, land detention so often he'll have your faces memorised. So by all means, piss off, but I'm not ruining my night."

Demyx gave a small frustrated whine, before turning imploringly to Larxene, who answered before he'd even asked, "I staying too, guys. I don't even do history as a subject so Jenkins's chances of noticing me are pretty much non-existent. Besides, even if he dobbed me in, I'd just deny it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and dance until someone tries to chat me up." And with that, Larxene propelled herself away from the bar and threw her body straight into the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"But you drove us here." Axel said to Riku, "Even if I did want to leave, it's too far to walk home and the trains aren't running this late."

Shrugging and making his way back towards Sora, Riku called over his shoulder, "Not my problem. Stay if you want a lift or leave now. I don't care."

Grumbling a tangle of curses strung together in a highly experienced and professional manner, Axel tugged at his hair roughly before turning to Demyx, whose eye line was fixed at some point somewhere over his shoulder towards the entrance.

Axel didn't need to check to know, judging by the horrified look etched upon Demyx face that Roxas had finally arrived. Resisting the urge to turn at look at how Roxas would look outside the schoolyard, Axel yanked at Demyx's sleeve until they both blended well into the crowd at the far side of the room.

All things considered, Axel still found himself having a pretty fun night. Being sure to stay on his side of the room with Demyx, the two eventually lost all sense of worry and loosened up. It was hours later that the pair realised neither of them had gotten themselves any alcohol and made the most of their fake IDs yet.

"Come on then," Axel grinned, slinging a lanky arm over Demyx's shoulders, "I do believe it is time for us to purchase ourselves some beverages."

Demyx gave a laugh at Axel's high-spirited choice of wording, before grinning sheepishly, "I need to take a wiz actually. Just get me anything manly with alcohol and meet me back here, ok?"

"Sure thing, man." Axel waved his friend off to the bathroom, before immediately after, whilst pushing his way toward the bar, deciding upon which overly-flamboyant and embarrassing drink to get for Demyx.

Slowing slightly as he approached the stretch of bar, Axel took a cautious glance to either side of himself before flinging himself upon the counter, becoming wedged between two other customers. Chances are Roxas had been dragged off by Sora and Riku to the lounge and many booths near the dance floor, but one could never be too careful.

Tapping his fingers at a fast rhythm upon the countertop, Axel watched as the dreadlocked bartender (named 'Xaldin' Axel was guessing, based on the crappy looking name tag on his chest) served everyone else _except _him. Dick.

Gingerly placing a cocktail in front of the pretty looking girl squashed up against Axel's right, Xaldin gave a small wink at the customer before watching her slim figure turn and disappear with her drink. She had gotten to the bar much later than Axel yet had been served before. Scowling angrily, Axel at least took some comfort in the now vacant space to his right that he could spread out in.

Just as he was about to stretch out, however, who should come along but Roxas, sidling into the small space next to Axel and waiting for the barman's attention. Feeling his stomach pinch suddenly in dread, Axel slowly and nonchalantly raised his hand to slightly cover his face in the hopes that Roxas wouldn't recognise him as he continued to lean on the bar.  
_  
Shit. Dammit. Fuck. Bugger. Wait, stay cool... he hasn't noticed you yet.  
_  
It was just as that thought was crossing Axel's mind when Roxas looked to his left and noticed his seventeen year old student standing next to him. In a bar. The situation would have been amusingly ironic had Axel not known he was in deep shit.

"Axel." Was all Roxas could say; clearly he was stunned. Apparently even his lowly expectations of Axel had been surpassed by seeing him – a minor – attempting to buy alcohol in a bar.  
_  
Hey, that's the first time he's ever used my first name. _It didn't sound too bad coming from him either, despite the bad circumstances. It seemed to roll of his tongue well... speaking of things could roll of Roxas's tongue well – Axel stop mid-perverted-thought, and then began to focus on the problem at hand.

For one wild moment Axel considered pretending to be someone else, fake a lack of recognition and then say the old _do I know you? _However, in all honesty, who was he kidding? He was the only redheaded tattoo-faced guy in the whole conservative city. Plus Roxas saw him five times a week in class and then after school in his multiple detentions.

"Yeah." Axel caught himself just before he, by habit, added _sir. _Somehow he felt if he referred to Roxas as his teacher in a bar it would only rub salt in the wound and would do little to improve the situation.

For a moment they simply stared at each other as the, now free, barman Xaldin waited impatiently for them to place their orders. Axel was half-tempted to do the awkward turtle with his hands, just to get some sort of response and maybe break the ice as oppose to this tense silence.

"Are you here alone?" Roxas queried, his disappointed gaze piercing through Axel like ice.

_Oh, come on, Roxas, don't hate me._

Axel may have been a real ass sometimes, but he was loyal, and wasn't the type to dob in his friends as well simply because he'd gotten caught out.

"Yep. Flying solo." It was slightly unnerving how easily Axel could act as his typical self, even if his mind was currently working overtime.

_Oh fuck, if ever I wanted my friends to do something, now's it. So long as Demyx, Larxene and Riku aren't stupid enough to come over and check up on me at the bar, we're good to go._

"Ok, well," Roxas grabbed Axel by the upper arm, with a surprisingly vice-like grip, "I'm taking you home where you _ought _to be. It may not be a school night, but... whatever."

"That was articulate of you – ow! _Hey!_" Axel tried to wriggle out of Roxas's grasp as the teacher clenched painfully tightly onto his arm. It was kind of possessive. But mainly annoying.

When wriggling didn't seem to work, Axel tried to retain what little dignity he could as Roxas all but dragged his sorry ass out of the bar. Flashing a wide grin and wink at certain individuals as he the pair went by, Axel hoped he had wrongly given at least one person the impression that he was going to get some action with Roxas tonight (_ah, if only_) and was not in fact being dropped off at home by his history teacher.

After Roxas deposited Axel in the passenger seat of his car non-to-gently and slammed the door with ferocious force, the few seconds that it took for the fuming blonde to march around the car to get to his side allowed any sense of fun Axel had just been under the circumstances to drain from him.

Opening his door and falling into the driver's seat, Roxas angrily shoved his keys into the ignition and let his car roar to life.

Sulkily resting his head against the pane of glass beside him, Axel glumly watched as the bar in which Demyx, Riku and Larxene were no doubt still having the time of their lives faded into the distance. They owed him big time that was for sure. Well, he'd better get the scolding over and done with. Shifting his gaze to lock onto Roxas, Axel patiently waited for the yelling at.

It took maybe ten seconds for Axel to realise maybe Roxas _had_ no intention of yelling at him. The monstrous expression upon his history teacher's face begged to differ. Axel was half scared to death that if Roxas gripped the steering wheel any tighter the whole car would spontaneous combust. Maybe if _he _insinuated the telling off routine Roxas would calm down quicker and as a result both of their lives would be less in danger of burning to a crisp within Roxas's potentially igniting car.

Axel held his tongue before it blurted 'fancy seeing you here' and instead ground out a few innocent enough words. In the end it seemed to take the mere sound of Axel's voice to set Roxas off.

"So, about this –"

"Are you insane?" Roxas burst out, voice conveying his utter rage as his eyes remained fixed on the road ahead of him, "I understand some underage teenagers like yourself are under the impression that they can bend the law at their very will, I truly do, but that by no means justifies –" Taking a deep breath, Roxas regrouped, and tried again, "Was it really necessary for you to go a public venue to drink? Couldn't you have at least done it in your own home? Then I wouldn't have known – oh, god, and _here _comes the migraine. Fucking fantastic."

Axel scoffed, earning himself a demented glare from Roxas, "Why does it matter? You know we could have been all chummy at the bar and then never mentioned tonight again. I don't see why –"

"You no longer have the right to talk." The words were delivered in such a tone of finality that there seemed no way to oppose them.

Axel gave a disbelieving laugh, "You can't be serious. You're banning me from talking? We're not even at school! We're in your _car_." Under his breath, Axel mumbled, "... bloody megalomaniac."

Roxas's left eye gave an ominous twitch which indicated that he'd heard Axel's name calling, although he chose not to comment on it. "If you choose to drink alcohol, that's your own business –"

"Damn straight."

"- but Ansem would have had your head if he'd found out, especially since you're on a scholarship. I'm not saying I would've told him, but these things have a way of getting around. You should be happy I took you when I did, otherwise you might have been out of the Academy." Heaving a sigh, Roxas gave Axel a look with much less sting, "No need to thank me, I'm sure your education means as little to you as you make it seem."

Axel blinked at Roxas before clicking his teeth together and giving an obligatory, "Thanks ... I guess."

Roxas's voice was as wearied as it was unimpressed, "Actions speak louder than words, Axel. Prove to me I made the right choice in dragging you out of there and put more effort into your studies. Maybe _then_ I'll believe you."

Guilt wasn't exactly a familiar concept for Axel, but as he climbed out of Roxas's car in front of his house and watched it pull away and disappear around a bend, he couldn't find any other name for the feeling coiling in his gut that gave it enough justice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: **i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

**6.**

"...And then Roxas saw me and lugged me outta there." Fixing an irritated look at Demyx, Axel ended with an answer to his friend's previous question, "_That's_ why I didn't bring back your drink."

Normally Axel would've told each and every detail to his friends, but had for some reason or another selectively withheld the conversation that had transpired in Roxas's car. It seemed too personal, even to disclose with Larxene, Demyx and Riku.

"A teacher outside school ..." Demyx said, shuddering, "at a _bar _no less... urgh. It's weird, like against nature. As if teachers aren't able to possibly live normal social lives outside school, y'know?"

Axel pursed his lips in thought; well, he certainly had reacted in a more positive way when he'd seen Roxas than how Demyx apparently would have -

"I can't believe you _let _Jenkins drag you out of a bar and drive you home. It was the weekend." Riku said.

"Yeah, it's not like he has teacher privileges in bars." Larxene commented, "You know, you could always say it was sexual harassment..."

- and Riku and Larxene would have too, for that matter.

"What? No!" Axel blurted out, regretting so immediately afterwards, as his three friends all faced him with patronising, all-knowing smirks.

Larxene was the first to respond, "Protecting little Mr. Jenkins, are we? He's a big boy, Axel, I'm sure he can look after himself."

"Did you say _big _boy, Larxene?" Riku teased, knowing this would piss Axel off, "By the looks of Jenkins tiny physique I highly doubt he'll be disproportionate in _that_ department."

"We are so _not _having this conversation." Axel groaned, knowing that, in their own sick and twisted way, his friends were just trying to cheer him up.

**xxx**

It took a week or so for Axel to progress back into his usual jovial self. Teasing Riku about failing to get Sora into bed that night assisted the matter greatly. One particular afternoon after school, Axel could have sworn Christmas had come early.

Wandering out into the already deserted school yard, Axel slowed to a halt when he spotted Riku hidden around the corner of the main building. Tip-toeing his way to the adjacent corner and thankful that Demyx's clumsy ass and Larxene's loud voice weren't accompanying him (they'd both landed themselves detention with Vexen), Axel caught a glimpse of Riku talking on his mobile, itching at his scalp; a default nervous habit.

"So, how was class?" Riku asked slowly, before laughing softly, "Right. Well, college sounds like a bitch." Axel watched his friend look panicked and then quickly stammer, "I mean, I've finished high school and am old enough to _go_ to college and all that – but am taking a few years break. Yeah. So I don't know much about it."

Axel raised a curious brow. Who on earth was Riku talking to and lying about his age with? And why was he keeping it a secret from his friends? Until he figured that out, Axel passed the time by imagining the other line's responses.

"Yeah, so I had fun the other night. I had to go home early because it was a Sunday night – and I had sch- I mean, scarlett fever! I was ill. Very ill. Yes. What'd you end up doing afterwards?"

_Went to bed with Axel. He's may not be much of a man by the light of day but by night he's one hell of a lover. _Axel bit back the chuckle that nearly escaped him.

"Sounds fun. I'm so joining you next time." Riku said into his phone. Axel held back a snort, body shaking with suppressed laughter.

_I don't know if I have the stamina, Riku – and if I really had to choose – it'd be Axel all the way. I mean, __have__ you seen his body? Goddamn, I'd let him plunder my dungeon any-_

"Sora, you're so not into that chick. Don't deny it."

_-day...? _

Axel peered around the corner to watch Riku, a predatory gleam in his eye. Maybe he'd just misheard him – he should really double check before he did anything stupid.

"You'd be so lost without me, Sora, I'm sure of it."

Deciding that was clarification, Axel jumped out into Riku's view and began simultaneously dancing and yelling.

"Oh my god! You sly dog! You're talking to Sora! SORA JENKINS!" Doubling over in a fit of laughter, Axel then began to chase Riku around the yard, whilst he continued to cling to his phone.

"RIKU AND SORA. True love - found in a bar. Who'da thunk." Axel called after his victimised looking friend.

Frantically running from Axel, Riku helplessly tried to continue his phone conversation, "I'm – huh – I'm at... my part time job. The noise? Oh, that's just – a little kid. I babysit – sometimes. Uh, we're playing tiggy. That's why I'm panting. Heh. Yeah, um. I'm actually kind of busy right now so I'll – talk to you later? Ok. Bye."

Flipping his phone shut with a resounding click and shoving it into his pocket, Riku turned to face Axel front on. Axel dealt him a large grin and waggled his hips around.

"You are a real wanker sometimes, you know that?" Riku spat, glaring as his friend continued to dance in front of him.

"Sure do. At least I don't pretend to be like six years older than I actually am. How old is Sora anyway? 23?" At the hard look he received, Axel innocently continued, absently turning on the spot, "What, no? How about 30? 50? 70? My, my, Sora's like a grandpa. You perv you! Old man fetishes are _so_ outdated."

Turning to give a smug grin to Riku, Axel caught a brief flash of blue in his vision before something whammed him in face with such force he was knocked off his feet. Groaning, Axel blinked up at Riku's figure looming over him, twirling the weaponry struggle bat in his hand.

"You know our rules, Axel. Don't patronise me. Ever."

"Fibe, fibe, vesson verbed." Axel pulled himself to his feet, eventually noticing the weird look he was receiving from his friend.

"Whad?"

"Dude, what's with your voice?"

"Nufin."

"Seriously, are you – shit are you ok?"

"Fug obb, Riku. Dond padronise me eiver."

"I'm not, you idiot. You're bleeding from the nose – here, let me just –" Riku stepped forward and, without warning, harshly poked Axel in the nose.

Giving a scream of pain, Axel clutched his hands over his nose, which felt unusually large and tender.

"It's swelling pretty badly. I think I might have broken it or something." Riku then began to panic, "Oh, shit, man, I'm so sorry – here I'll fix it... uh, how do I?"

"Donb! Ib you touth it it'll geb worse! I'm going to da school nurse."

"You better hurry, school's over so she'd be leaving soon."

Giving an aggravated roar, Axel turned on his heel and bolted for the school doors, leaving a worried looking Riku behind him, holding a dejected looking struggle bat. Forcing himself to speed up, Axel hurtled down the numerous empty corridors, before finally turning the final corner to the hallway the Nurse's office was held and running -

"_Oof!_"

- straight into Roxas and sending the pair of them crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Scrambling up, Axel automatically held out a hand to held hoist Roxas up.

The utter ridiculousness of the situation then dawned of Axel, and attempting to suppress a snort, one should keep in mind, resulted in him sneezing out a large amount of blood which happened to splatter onto Roxas's crisp and clean white shirt.

"Shit, sorry sir." Axel said, his voice sounding awfully nasally but no longer indecipherable as he held his nostrils closed in a vain effort to stop the blood flow.

"It doesn't matter. What happened to you?" Roxas asked, inspecting Axel's unattractively swelled nose.

_Oh, so now he finally takes an interest in my appearance, _Axel grumpily thought, _when I look like utter shit._

"Haven't we met?" Axel said, gesticulating wildly with one hand, while the other continued to pinch his nose, "Hi, I'm Axel, your clumsy and accident prone student?"

Roxas managed a feeble smile at that, "Right. Come on then, let's get you to the school nurse."

"I'm fine!" Axel said weakly, "It's just a scratch."

Roxas gave a sceptical snort, "Sure, and I'm just a supermodel."

_You could be. _Axel openly gagged at how sappy that thought was once it had crossed his mind. _Good god, what the hell's happening to me?_

Steering Axel down the hallway, Roxas asked, "Ok, so, what did you do?"

"Got a struggle bat to the face." Riku may have been Axel's friend on occasion... but Axel really wanted to inflict pain on him right now.

To Axel's immense surprise and slight annoyance, Roxas gave a genial laugh. At the look he received from Axel, Roxas explained, "Sorry, it's just... I don't know. You'll probably want to make up something a tad more macho before you come to school tomorrow with bandages all over your face getting pelted with questions by the other students."

"I suppose. Like what though?"

"I pretended I got in a fight with a gang when I broke my arm once." Roxas said, "In reality I actually just fell into a gutter. No one needed to know that though."

"You rebel you, sir. Gutters and gangs, I would never have guessed."

And although Axel didn't want to get his hopes up, seeing as he'd never heard Roxas talk so openly to him before, he couldn't help to feel that maybe the banter between them wasn't so one-sided anymore. It almost seemed _worth _having had his nose broken simply for Roxas to talk to him like this, like a friend. That was a definite positive progression, no matter what angle Axel viewed it from.


	7. Chapter 7

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

Disclaimer: i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

7.

At the beginning of the year, both Riku and Axel had decided they needed to do something to rid them of their current financial bankruptcy. As a solution, the pair had accompanied each other to talk to a guy name Luxord; the owner of a small indie cafe downtown called The Coffeehouse. Long story short, with little other alternatives, Luxord had eventually employed the two eager teenagers, appointing Riku as a waiter and designating Axel as a barista. When Axel had questioned his difference in occupation than Riku's, Luxord had simply commented that he felt Axel could do less harm to the customers if he was situated behind a coffee machine and had a counter physically blocking him from the clients.

On Saturday nights, when Axel and Riku were often scheduled to work, The Coffeehouse provided live entertainment for the surprisingly large amount of late-night cafe-goers. Normally it was just wannabe rock stars barely out of their teens that provided white noise while Axel mindlessly made coffee after coffee. Demyx had promised his friends that he would perform some songs on his Sitar one day at their work, despite the fact that both Axel and Riku had turned this offer down constantly, not wishing to be embarrassed by Demyx's unusual taste in instruments.

The only reason Axel was even _looking _at the stage one particular Saturday night was because he had been watching, along with Riku, Luxord struggle to assemble a set of drums and end up tumbling over himself. Axel would've offered to help, but it would have been an empty promise. Besides, it was undeniably funny to watch. Axel was sadistic like that.

It would have been just another typical shift, had Axel's gaze not been drawn to an all too familiar mop of unruly blonde hair standing in the wings, which Axel could see easily from the angle and positioning of his beloved coffee machine. Shaking his head, Axel snorted.

_Yeah, right._

Roxas couldn't be here. He simply _couldn't. _The prospect was utterly ridiculous, and the fact that Axel's mind had somehow provided him with such an illusion frightened him a little. Maybe he had been thinking about Roxas just a smidgen too much and this was his brain's way of telling him to back off.

It was at this point that Roxas ambled onto the stage, carrying a well-used guitar. It wasn't so much the concept that his History teacher may have some musical ability that shocked Axel compared to what Roxas was wearing. The blonde merely wore a large band t-shirt, worn jeans and well broken into sneakers. It was strange and slightly eye-opening that Roxas could look so _normal._

The effect that a few simple clothing modifications had was startling; Roxas looked so much more in his element in his jeans and t-shirt than Axel had ever seen him at school in his work clothes. Roxas chose to ignore the provided rickety stool on stage, positioning himself comfortably standing in front of the microphone and flashed his audience a wide yet nervous grin.

"Uh, hey." He waved, and Axel ducked behind the counter, in case Roxas's sweeping eyes saw him, "I'm Roxas Jenkins... and I'll be playing a few cover songs for you guys tonight."

When he was sure Roxas's attention was only focussed on his audience and not The Coffeehouse's staff, Axel made his way over to the coffee machine and started to froth milk within a metal jug, whilst keeping his eyes fixed on Roxas from behind the counter.

"Well, well, well," Axel heard Riku laugh beside him, "Look who it is... Do you reckon he'll be any good at guitar? Or singing?"

Axel managed a vacant shrug of response whilst Riku wondered off to serve more customers their drinks. How his friend was able to simply tear his eyes away from the sight of Roxas on stage and continue working, Axel wasn't sure, because he found he could do little more than watch his teacher as he began strumming his guitar.

"_I was hoping,_" Roxas sang into the microphone, in an impressively rough voice, "_that you had an atlas in your head, so fed up of the same old man... there's broken bedrooms and there are broken hands, you were so fed up of the same old broken man..._"

Axel's eyes flickered back and forth between Roxas's blissful expression, to the way his mouth was moving, to his blurred fingers. He was entranced. The way Roxas's lips were pressing roughly right up against the microphone gave the impression that he was giving it sinfully good head. Axel practically died at that very thought - until Roxas began singing the chorus.

"_Do you wanna, do you wanna, do you wanna make love to me? I know you wanna, I know you wanna, I know you wanna make love to me!_"

_Well, I wouldn't refer to it as 'making love' exactly, but boy, I sure do wanna do something to you..._

And then Axel's train of thought was thrown of the rails all together. All the barista could manage was to simply ogle Roxas as he continued singing, and eventually becoming a little more confident; flashing a grin to the crowd, which caused some young girls at a table close to the stage to giggle and sigh. _Hands off. _Axel let out a soft possessive growl.

"_Oh-_kay Axel, table 13 wants a cappuccino, flat white and – HEY AXEL, CHECK WHAT YOU'RE –"

Unfortunately, Riku's warning came a split second too late as the metal jug Axel had been subconsciously filling with steaming hot milk for the past however many seconds overflowed, sending the boiling milk cascading over the sides of the jug's rim, and onto Axel's poor right hand.

Axel hissed as he withdraw his right hand and shook it madly, eventually glancing down at it to see stinging red blisters emerging on his victimised palm.

"_Fuck._" Axel murmured, staring down at his hand with a mixture of pain and slight confusion as to how he had sustained the injury.

Riku began to panic and dragged Axel over to the sink, muttering to himself, "Ok, ok," and dousing Axel's injured hand in ice cold water. Axel released a sigh of relief as his pain lessened, while Riku left him to go and find the first aid kit.

"Here," his friend announced upon his return, presenting Axel with some bandaging he had found, and tightly wrapped it around Axel's palm, taking a step back and admiring his handiwork. Soon after, he rounded on Axel, looking quite angry, "What the _hell _were you thinking? You know when you were employed here Luxord said you could get really severe burns if you handled that machinery badly."

"Yeah, I know, sorry Riku." It wasn't like Axel to so acceptingly welcome scolding; however, the teenager could hear the band accompanying Roxas growing louder in volume, which indicated that the song was nearly drawing to a close... and Axel really wanted to keep on watching Roxas sing. Who knew how many chances of that spectacle he'd get?

"Fine." Riku sighed, picking up on Axel's underlying motives, "Go on. Go and watch Jenkins finish playing."

With that, Axel gave Riku an appreciative grin and bolted back towards his observation point from behind, the now soaked in milk, coffee machine. Axel leant forward to listen just in time to be rewarded by Roxas once more singing the chorus. Although this time, he sung it more quietly and sensually.

_Damn. Second degree burns? Meh, so worth it._

Most of the cafe's customers filed out of The Coffeehouse shortly after Roxas's performance drew to an eventual close. Axel and Riku grumbled as usual, when Luxord gave them the extra task of cleaning up the shop, although they would not receive financial compensation for it.

"I'm going to go backstage for a minute," Luxord announced as he waltzed straight over and dirtied the stretch of flooring that Riku had just moped, "Need to thank the band for such a great performance."

"They weren't _that _good." Riku muttered, afterwards faltering at the look Axel gave him, "Just being honest. I've heard better."

"Have you ever heard anyone play as good in The Coffeehouse though?"

Riku sighed, relenting, "Well, fine. I suppose I'll give Jenkins that. Not like it's such a difficult achievement, but whatever."

Rushing his cleaning up, Axel threw his dirty cloth into the sink with a victorious grin and turned to see Roxas and Luxord walking down the stage steps towards the front of the shop. Observing Riku hadn't wiped down the tables as he'd asked, Luxord growled and stormed off after his employee, no doubt to tell him off for his slackness.

Having not noticed his students Axel or Riku this whole time, Roxas calmly began to make his way towards the door of the store, prompting Axel to draw attention to himself before it was too late.

"Roxas," Axel slyly greeted, conceitedly knowing that in the current environment his teacher wouldn't correct him for addressing him by his first name.

The musician's eyes widened a fraction in recognition, but other than that he maintained his composure.

"Rayward." Roxas coldly addressed back before waving once more to Luxord and abruptly leaving the cafe before Axel could talk to him about his performance.

_Hey... what happened to 'Axel'?_

Axel wasn't the type to allow many to address him by his first name, so the fact that Roxas had used it once in that bar and then stopped using it again at the drop of a hat... well, it befuddled the teenager. And annoyed him too. Axel only let those few who felt _worthy _of addressing him by his first name and the fact that Roxas had again distanced himself by referring to him as Rayward, indicated that he didn't feel the same towards Axel. That knowledge kind of stung a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: **i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

**8.**

The following Monday, Axel's made his way to school in a groggy state only to find that his first class of the day was History. _Joy. _Axel was getting sick of being around Roxas without having the opportunity to properly talk to him as he would in their detentions. It was like a teasing itch; as if Axel knew he could figure out more about Roxas if only everybody else would read less into his actions and not become suspicious.

"What's with the bandage?" Roxas interrogated the second Axel stepped into the classroom with Riku. _Figures._

"I burnt my hand."

Roxas gave an unconvinced, "Hmm, I see."

Riku intervened at this point, seeing as he and Axel had work after school, and couldn't have Axel biting back and getting _another_ detention - thereby risking his employment, "No, really, sir, he did. He burnt himself at work... by mistake. Got distracted."

"Ok, ok," Roxas relented and let them take their seats, clearly wanting to avoid any conversation that might lead to bringing up his performance. Roxas then grabbed a stack of papers and addressed the whole class, "Pop quiz everybody!" At the aggravated groans that he received, Roxas defensively added, "Hey! If you're all up to date on your reading then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Axel peered down at his paper after Riku passed him one, longingly hoping that somehow the answers were embedded in the questions given. To the redhead's delight – it was a multiple choice quiz. Excellent. Axel was seemingly good at these as he simply randomly guessed his answers and by luck most of his guesses were usually right.

Grinning to himself, Axel picked up his pen, before giving a small yelp of pain and dropping it again. His right hand, although still heavily bandaged, was raw and unable to have pressure put upon it – even if the pressure was as miniscule as a pen. Sighing, Axel picked up the pen with his left hand, the lesser of two evils.

Wobbly, Axel managed to right his name at the top of his page... except, because of the lack of fine motor skills he had acquired with his left hand, the size of his writing was uncontrollable and thus by the time he was finished his name looked more like AkEz. Fabulous. That was the way to Roxas's heart, surely: by having writing that looks completely retarded and misspelt.

Scanning further down, Axel shakily drew a rough line around one of the provided multiple choice answers. It was clearly a circle, albeit a ridiculously deformed one. Had it not been for the fact that he was currently in history class, Axel would have given up all together and simply not attempted the pop quiz, and had he's teacher questioned him later on, he would have simply said that they must have misplaced his 'finished' paper.

_Ah, the things I do for Roxas..._

**xxx**

Eventually, towards the end of Term, English Oral Examination's approached. As per usual, Axel hadn't written a speech although Ms. Day had worriedly asked him in each of their last minute preparation classes if he had made any progress. It wasn't until Axel sat in English class on the day of their assigned Orals did anything remotely interesting happen. When Ms. Day entered shortly after the bell rang, a flash of gold caused Axel's neck to snap up. Why was Roxas here? Axel's eyes followed the teacher as he and Ms. Day made their way to the far back of the classroom to lean against Ms. Day's desk.

"So class, seeing as Mr. Jenkins was on his break in the staff room," Kairi Day said brightly, "I asked him if he'd time your speeches for the period! Very generous of him."

Axel spun around to look at Roxas and smirked when he saw the aforementioned blonde looked rather irritated that he was currently missing out on his break to hold a stopwatch for 45 minutes. Clearly he hadn't consented until Ms. Day had badgered him into it, and that's what their English teacher did best.

Slowly but gradually, the class progressed through the roll as students read pre-written speeches before the class. Axel hadn't written one, nor did he need to. Since he started at the school the redhead had spontaneously made up speeches and completely improvised – yet always received full marks. As Axel had stated previously, he had a way with words.

But now that Roxas was also going to be watching him make his speech, Axel was at a loss as to what to pick for a topic. He had been planning on making some vague environmentally righteous speech about the concerns of global warming – but that didn't seem very impressive, even though he would have still undoubtedly received full marks for it.

"Rayward," Ms. Day said kindly, reading the next name on her roll, "Your turn."

Standing and casually making his way to the cheap-looking podium that had been set up for the English speeches, an idea suddenly sparked in Axel's mind – like a light bulb being switched on and instantaneously illuminating everything around it. Yes, if he made such a speech, Roxas would surely get the hint, even if he didn't want to.

_Two birds with one stone._

"Good afternoon class," Axel made in a precise voice, "today I'm going to be talking about or, in fact, rather _undermining _the laws surrounding teacher student relationships."

At this point he received a low and disbelieving laugh from Riku and a cheer from Tidus, another boy in their class. Axel leant on the podium and stared, unblinkingly straight towards Roxas, who had stopped looking bored at his stopwatch and appeared momentarily stunned.

"Ok, so, laws are enforced for a reason," Axel continued, a small smile etching its way onto his face, "but to constrict teacher student relationships to the point that even potential _friend_ships are frowned upon, is entirely ridiculous. We are near adults, and I believe we have the ability and mindset to make our own choices. Yes, sinister things concerning both teachers and students have transpired in the past, but that by no means justifies the utter destruction of any future possibilities of teachers and their students bonding – simply because children's parents are paranoid that their child is going to be hit on..."

**xxx**

"Did you get full marks?" Riku asked Axel, whilst wandering down a corridor with him after class.

"Nah, only 90%." Axel shrugged, "Still, that's probably because my contention and topic were pretty controversial. Ms. Day probably didn't want people to think she supported the whole student-teacher closeness and bonding thing."

Riku sighed, "Look, Axel, I know what you were trying to do back there and –"

"Hey guys! _GUYS!_"

Turning, Axel and Riku deciphered Tidus's distant form shoving the crowd of students aside in order to catch up with his English class friends.

"Thanks for waiting," Tidus sarcastically panted, "No _really._"

"We were just talking about Axel's speech." Riku said, not phased in the slightest by Tidus's plain annoyance.

Tidus smirked, "You were totally talking about Kairi Day in the speech right? She's pretty hot, I've got to admit. Still, Axel, all the Seniors are pining after her too. What makes you think she'll go for someone like you?"

"No idea." Axel calmly replied, knowing that Tidus would never have assumed who he had _really_ directed his speech towards.

Giving a quick wave of departure, Tidus steered off towards his locker as Axel and Riku continued onwards down the busy corridor.

"It wasn't directed at Ms. Day, was it?" Riku asked, knowingly.

"Nope."

"Axel, you can't just _do _that!" Riku exclaimed, frustrated that Axel wasn't more worried about this, "In front of a whole class, no less! Other people might have sussed it out you know!"

"That a delinquent like me has a thing for a conventional teacher like Roxas?" Axel asked, sceptically, "Yeah, Riku, _sure._"


	9. Chapter 9

**Role Reversal**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: **i swear everytime i have to admit i have no rights nor own kingdom hearts i die a little inside. sniff.

**Summary:** _Axel Rayward thinks he's the unrivalled top dog, until his new History teacher arrives and rightly puts him in his place. Things are going to get heated. Akuroku. Axel/Roxas. 813._

**xxx**

**9.**

Early the following Monday morning, Axel fell into his designated history seat, slightly giddy. He couldn't contain his curiosity as to how Roxas would react to his English Oral. There were two viable options – 1. Roxas would continue being in denial and act as if nothing had happened or 2. He would call Axel outside the classroom to talk privately and they would end up having sex in the Janitor's closet, or something equally kinky like that.

When he'd spoken to Riku of this, his friend had snorted and responded option 1 was going to be the definite outcome. Suffice to say, Axel had childishly tripped Riku after his reply and ignored him since then. Well, he'd been throwing paper at the back of Riku's head since they'd entered the history classroom, but he'd hardly count that as _acknowledgement_.

Axel perked up the instant he heard the classroom door click open again. Seeing as all the tables were filled with students, that only left the figure struggling with a gigantic stack of paper having to be Roxas. Axel almost found himself offering whether Roxas needed any help, but held his tongue. One step at a time. Roxas had only found out about Axel wanting him last week.

Axel felt his stomach drop slightly in disappointment when the papers were placed upon the teacher's desk to reveal a skinny and dweebish looking man behind them with purple hair covering half of his face. Axel raptly watched as the man began to swiftly write upon the blackboard.

Unable to constrain himself a moment longer, Axel loudly asked, "Where's R-Jenkins?"

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to ask a question." The man snapped, his back still to Axel.

Grunting, Axel raised his hand with a peeved expression. The man, without looking, presumed he had done so and permitted him to ask again.

"Where's Jenkins?" Axel repeated.

"Your previous history teacher has willingly resigned from the Acad-"

"He _quit?_" Axel cut across, loudly. This earned him a few surprised looks, but most prominently, Riku spun around to face Axel with concern, waiting for his reaction to the news.

"Detention, boy. I may only be your substitute for now, but even I know that cutting off a teacher is unacceptable behaviour from a pupil at this school."

Axel sworn he could've punched him.

**xxx**

Hours later Axel was picked up in Riku's car from detention, angry enough to be able to strangle a puppy.

Demyx, staring out the window, unpityingly spoke, "Maybe its fate that you two _aren't _meant to be together."

It was then that Axel decided that Demyx could make a suitable enough replacement for a puppy and was halfway to clasping his hands around Demyx's neck when Larxene interrupted.

"Stop being such a bitch, Demyx." She snapped, her face softening as she looked over at a glum looking Axel. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Axel lied, avoiding his friends' eyes, "I think I just need a break – from school."

"Ask Luxord for some more shifts." Riku suggested, looking over his shoulder at Axel and nearly crashing into a van as he took his eyes off the road, "God knows he could do with the extra help; and you with the extra money. Then we can meet up on the weekend and I'll find you a nice one night stand. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic, thanks." Axel gave a weary grin, before giving Demyx a therapeutic slap on the cheek and allowing his mind to switch off for the remainder of the evening.

**xxx**

Surprisingly enough, the extra shifts at The Coffeehouse had actually made Axel feel much better. Rejection had never stung so badly, but at least he had this crappy job to distract himself from it. Luxord however, being the unsuspecting asshole he was, completely shattered any progress Axel had made by hiring Roxas to perform on another Saturday night.

It was certainly that much harder to forget someone when they were standing on a stage ten metres away playing guitar. Even if Axel scrunched his eyes shut (not advisable when making coffee) Roxas's voice still penetrated his ears and invaded his thoughts.

Axel didn't really have any troubles until Roxas was leaving, and his mouth started moving of its own accord – which was admittedly a common occurrence but this time was a real nuisance.

"Good performance." He found himself saying more to himself, but Roxas heard him as he wandered past towards the exit. He didn't turn towards Axel, or even look at him, yet remained stationary.

"I've had better... but thanks anyway."

Roxas talking to him undid any form of pity of self-loathing and misery Axel had been brewing in over the last few days, and he found himself bouncing back to his usual self instantaneously. Who knew one person could make such an improvement.

"I've been missing our little one-on-one detentions, sir." Axel commented, surprisingly causing Roxas to release a laugh.

"I'm not your teacher anymore so you can drop the whole 'sir' thing, Rayward."

"Fine then, Roxas." At the look Roxas gave him, Axel faltered, "What? Oh but Jenkins is _boring_. Can't I just call you Roxas?"

Roxas relented, sighing, "Fine."

"You can drop the whole Rayward thing too, you know." Axel pursued, smiling encouragingly, "I mean, it's only fair, right?"

And for the second time, Roxas addressed him by his first name, "Sure, Axel, whatever."

That simple response made Axel's day.

**xxx**

Roxas showed up at The Coffeehouse a few weeks later late in the afternoon on a Tuesday when few customers were around. As luck would have it, the waiter that had been working that day had left early, leaving Axel serving Roxas in a completely empty cafe.

Propping himself up at a stool in front of the counter, directly opposite Axel, Roxas shrugged out of his jacket and ordered himself a coffee. Waiting until Axel was engaged in work, Roxas initiated conversation. Axel would have previously but was unsure of what to even say.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Roxas asked, staring at Axel.

"Faked a sicky... wasn't going to learn anything anyway."

"What about History class? You were improving."

"The new teacher is an absolute nutcase. His name's Zexion Whittleton and he's crazy about us knowing every single fact, quote and statistic about what we learn."

Roxas gave a small sound of satisfaction. Apparently, although he'd willingly resigned, he was still pleased at being considered a better teacher than his replacement.

"Why'd you quit? I mean, I remember you said it was hard getting employed because not many schools were looking for History teachers."

"Personal reasons."

Axel scoffed. He'd never been one deterred by someone trying to hide something, even if it were 'personal'. "Roxas, trust me, I may only be a barista, but I've heard a whole lot of weird shit from customers whilst working here. Now, with that in mind, spill."

Roxas considered Axel for a moment; a calculating blue meeting an amused green.

To further coerce Roxas, Axel swiftly added in, for good measure, "And there's also the whole confidentiality thing as well."

"Isn't that between doctors and patients?"

"Well ... yeah, but really – doctor-patient, barista-coffee addict, they're pretty much the same right? So why'd you leave?"

"I quit because a certain someone at that school made me so incredibly annoyed sometimes that I knew I'd break certain teacher – student regulations if I worked there for too much longer. It made sense that I end working there on my own terms instead of risk getting fired."

"Please tell me you're not talking about Demyx, because there is absolutely no way in which –"

"I'm talking about _you_, Axel_._"

"Ok." Axel said slowly, trying to get his thoughts around this, "So, you're implying I made you quit your job? Wow, way to make me _not_ feel in the least bit responsible."

"It was shit school anyway."

"Hey!" Axel said, mocking offence, "I happen to still go there, you know."

Raising a dubious brow, Roxas smirked, "Yes, and I can see that you adore it _so_ much that you skip classes to show your appreciation and utter loyalty to the place."

This new side to Roxas left Axel completely nonplussed. Quitting the Academy had worked wonders on his ex-history teacher as he was now able to drop the whole viciously strict educator act and could reveal his truer self. He was a lot more laid back and easy going than Axel could have ever predicted, although this seemed to further appeal to him.

Axel gave Roxas a crooked grin, whilst refilling the grinder with more coffee beans. Roxas liked stale beans, which was pretty unusual. It was just another intricate detail about the blonde that drew Axel in. However, Axel was slightly put off by his own inconsistent behaviour. When Roxas had been working at the Academy, he'd been so forthright with his pursuits, even going as far to declare it in front of his entire English class in the form of an oral (_Oh god, did I really do that?_). That wasn't anything new, yet it was more so how he was currently acting that concerned him. Now that Roxas was in no way tied to the school, was clearly not being a complete prick and was quite surely available and attainable, Axel was treading lightly? Since when did he do that?

Deciding now was as good a time as any; Axel deliberately strained himself to again see how far he could push Roxas, what with his blatant multiple innuendos and stupid pick up lines. He didn't know when he'd even _see _Roxas again, if ever. He might as well make the most of this opportunity.

"So, Roxas, now that your free of the Academy - and I'm really envious of you for that, truly," Roxas laughed, "I can expose some news concerning students that you probably didn't know in your time there."

"Go on then, hit me with it." Roxas said, pretending to wince in preparation for the worst.

"I heard a lot of girls from history thought you were a bit of a looker – but you had such a bad case of man-bitch that they got turned off."

"Oh come _on,_" Roxas rolled his eyes, "I had to put up an act, right?"

"Sure." Axel gave an agreeable nod before swallowing nervously – well, it was now or never, "Apparently there was also some random student chasing after you like a desperate little kid. Rumour has it that they _totally_ wanted to get into your pants. Got no idea who was though, otherwise I would've paid them out for it."

"You're talking about yourself, right?"

Axel stopped dead in his tracks, "Uh – what makes you say that?"

"Please." Roxas scoffed, "I _invented _half the strategies you tried pulling on me. No student in their right mind would want to weasel personal information out of their teacher like you were me."

Axel opened and closed his mouth, mind screeched to an utter halt.

"Don't sweat it, kid." Roxas grinned and leant over the counter to give Axel a mock-comforting pat on the shoulder, "You weren't _too_ obvious. Besides, you're a nice enough guy – I should be flattered, right?"

Giving a squeaky cough, Axel regained his ability to speak, and replied, "I feel like a bit of a girl right now." Peering up at Roxas, Axel hopelessly asked, "So, this is just about the point that I give up, right?"

Smacking his lips together, Roxas hmmed to himself. "Maybe ... maybe not. I find myself enjoying talking and spending time with you. I'm no longer tied with the Academy so ... we could do it again, I suppose."

"A-are you serious?"

"Well, I'm no practical joker, so what do you think?"

Axel inwardly was having a tough time separating his fleeting thoughts and feelings with what he should say, "That sounds great!"

Perhaps Axel had failed at getting to his ideal destination of in Roxas's pants, yet, somehow, as insane as it seemed to any hormonal male, picking the chance of developing a proper relationship over sex made sense to Axel this time.

Besides, who knew? If things went smoothly enough he might still score with Roxas Jenkins anyway. One could only hope.

**xxx**

**A/N:**

god i am SO SORRY that youve made it this far. Your eyes must be bleeding now, surely.  
Firstly, i must apologise for again neglecting my fanfic account forever ... and then apologise some more for the fact that i post some dumb as onefic (which is actually loooooong as and has multiple chapters – hence proving my inexperience) instead of adding to 'white lies' – which im sure many readers would prefer... eheh.  
lastly, what is it with me and two word titles? Bad Jordan bad *smacks self* don't do that anymore!


End file.
